


Йоль

by Heldentod



Series: The young gods [9]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard (Marvel), Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Запрыгиваю в уходящий праздничный экспресс. С новым годом и рождеством тех, кто празднует! Ну а в Асгарде празднуют Йоль.Курсивом выделены детские флэшбеки.Арт для настроенияv (к сожалению, не нашла художника):https://imgur.com/a/w3KiVwvМузыка для настроения:https://music.yandex.ru/album/6284018/track/46560444





	Йоль

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Send_a_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/gifts).



> Запрыгиваю в уходящий праздничный экспресс. С новым годом и рождеством тех, кто празднует! Ну а в Асгарде празднуют Йоль.
> 
> Курсивом выделены детские флэшбеки.
> 
> Арт для настроенияv (к сожалению, не нашла художника):  
> https://imgur.com/a/w3KiVwv  
> Музыка для настроения:  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/6284018/track/46560444

В Асгарде Йоль. Двенадцать дней будут всюду гореть костры, разгоняя зимнюю темень. Двенадцать дней в тавернах будет рекой литься сидр нового урожая, а столы ломиться от угощений, а после - и от ног особо отчаянных танцоров. Двенадцать дней любви и беззаботной радости, и следующий сентябрь будет богат не только на яблоки, но и на детей. Йольский урожай.

Мальчишка, увязавшийся в лес за Тором, может как раз оказаться из таких вот йольских подарков. Тор ухмыляется, слушая, как тот сопит за спиной, стараясь не увязнуть в сугробах. Ухмыляется, но шагу не сбавляет - раз увязался, пусть терпит.

С наступлением Йоля в каждом доме должно быть полено, которое будет тлеть в камине все праздничные дни. Запастись таким заранее нельзя - нужно пойти в лес и добыть, да ещё и не раньше декабря. Тор вызывался помочь вдове одного из эйнхериев, чей муж летом погиб в битве где-то в Альфхейме. Всеотец хмурится, конечно: не подобает принцу заниматься такими делами, но Тору плевать. Он точно уверен, что такая помощь - дело куда более царское, чем сидеть на троне или пропадать в походах.

Найдя подходящее дерево, он вытаскивает из-за пояса топор. Сделав несколько засечек, кивает своему спутнику - помогай. Мальчишка радостно упирается в подрубленный ствол плечом, и дерево со скрипом падает на землю.

\- Как тебя зовут, малец? - спрашивает Тор, одобрительно хлопая того по плечу.

Мальчишка гордо вскидывает нос:

\- Эрик, ваше высочество.

\- А меня Тор зовут, вовсе никакое я не высочество. Давай-ка, Эрик, помоги мне.

Вместе они тащат полено к Эрику домой. Глядя, как тот радостно прыгает у порога, отряхивая сапоги, Тор улыбается. В ещё одном доме скоро будет праздник. Мать Эрика помогает им затащить полено в дом и предлагает остаться на обед, но Тор отказывается. Впереди ещё много работы.

\- Ну, Эрик, а что ты хотел бы получить в подарок? - спрашивает он мальчишку напоследок.

Поразмыслив несколько секунд, тот очень серьёзно отвечает:

\- Хочу младшего братика. Как у тебя, Тор! Папе, наверное, хорошо, он в Вальгалле, а нам с мамой тут очень одиноко.

Тор молча лохматит волосы на рыжей макушке и улыбается парнишке.

Не тебе одному будет одиноко в этот Йоль, Эрик, думает он. Не тебе одному.

***

_\- Тор, Тор, проснись, ты чего._

_Тор просыпается от того, что брат трясёт его за плечо. Он резко садится в кровати и всхлипывает от приснившегося кошмара._

_Локи обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в лицо._

_\- Ты чего плачешь, эй?_

_Тор молча мотает головой и закапывается под одеяло, переворачивая намокшую от слёз подушку сухой стороной к себе._

_Локи подлезает к брату под одеяло и осторожно гладит Тора по голове._

_\- Что такое случилось, ну скажи, скажи, пожалуйста._

_\- Помнишь... - севшим от слёз голосом отвечает Тор, - помнишь, как тётка Сигюн нам рассказывала, что если себя плохо вести, то тебя утащит Йольский кот. Локи, вдруг я себя плохо вёл, слышишь, Локи-и-и..._

_Локи обнимает брата и вытирает его слёзы рукавом ночной рубашки._

_\- Не плачь, - он пододвигается ближе, - не утащит тебя никакой кот. Если утащит, я ему покажу!_

_Тор кивает, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо._

_\- И тебя не утащит?_

_\- И меня не утащит. Спи._

***

Под вечер, как ни крути, приходится вернуться во дворец, хотя Тор предпочёл бы не возвращаться вовсе. Но сегодня его обязывает долг: нужно облачиться в свои лучшие доспехи, встать по правую руку от Фригг, которая примет Гунгнир из рук Одина и на весь Йоль займёт асгардский трон.

Сегодня Один со своей свитой собирается на Дикую Охоту. Одиннадцать ночей всадники Охоты проведут в седле, без устали погоняя коней, спеша объехать все девять миров. Одиннадцать ночей будут подбирать души, заплутавшие между мирами. К двенадцатой ночи Всеотец вернется, чтобы закрыть празднование Йоля и вместе со всеми проводить уходящий год. Зима пойдёт на убыль.

Тору хочется поддержать маму. Отца он провожать не собирается - Один ни слова не проронил в адрес старшего сына с тех пор, как Тор отказался сопровождать его. Тор ненавидит Охоту. Из-за Охоты этот Йоль они встречают без Локи.

 

В прошлом году из свиты Одина убыло сразу двое особо приближённых эйнхериев, и он взял с собой на охоту сыновей. Накануне Локи серьёзно повздорил с отцом - из приёмных покоев Одина разве что искры не летели. Тор так и не узнал, что послужило причиной ссоры. Но в тот вечер, когда они седлали коней перед долгой дорогой, дурное предчувствие мучило даже Тора, обычно равнодушного к подобным знакам.

Он до сих пор почти каждую ночь видит этот кошмар - вот Локи скачет рядом, выпрямившись в седле, молчаливый и бледный, а вот его уже нет рядом. Не веря своим глазам, Тор протягивает руку туда, где только что сидел брат, но пальцы только хватают ледяной воздух. Он мечется в отчаянии, и ровный строй всадников рассыпается, пытаясь избежать молний, рассекающих зимнее небо.

 

Полгода Тор провёл в поисках, пока однажды Хеймдалль не намекнул ему, что младший принц просто не хочет, чтобы его искали. Фригга тяжело вздыхает каждый раз, когда в разговорах за обедом упоминают её любимого сына, Один лишь отводит глаз. Тор мнёт в руке золочёные кубки. Каждый из них чего-то ждёт.

Каждый вечер перед сном Тор зажигает на окне свечу. Это условный сигнал из детства - я не сплю, приходи, построим замок из подушек и расскажем друг другу сказку. Каждую ночь он засыпает с надеждой, что проснётся от знакомого смеха: сентиментальный ты балбес, Тор Одинсон, поделом что уже взрослый.

***

_Локи третью неделю лежит в лихорадке. Но лечиться нельзя - это не болезнь, а часть обучения. Организм будущего мага должен уметь самостоятельно вырабатывать противоядия, справляться с самыми разными болячками и затягивать раны._

_Тор искренне не понимает, почему это должно стоить брату таких мучений, и целыми днями торчит у его кровати. Фригг сперва ругалась на старшего сына за то, что тут пропускает уроки, потом смирилась, а сейчас и вовсе оставляет Тора на дежурстве, чтобы самой немного отдохнуть. Тор делает всё как надо: вовремя подносит к пересохшим губам кружку с целебным отваром, меняет компрессы на лбу._

_И очень радуется, когда Локи однажды ночью открывает глаза._

_\- Привет, Локи, - шепчет Тор, осторожно поправляя на брате одеяло._

_\- Привет, - хрипловатым голосом отвечает брат, - ты чего здесь сидишь?_

_\- Да так. Слежу, чтобы ты бед не натворил._

_Улыбнувшись, Локи едва заметно кивает и снова проваливается в сон._

 

_Дело идёт на поправку. Через пару дней младший принц сидит, опираясь на кучу подушек, и слабым голосом спорит с братом, пытаясь вытребовать нужную книгу из библиотеки. Врачи строго-настрого запретили ему читать, чтобы не перегружать голову, но хитрый Локи знает, к кому обратиться._

_\- Чего ты вообще со мной возишься, Тор? А если бы я всё лето так провалялся, ты бы всё так же тут и сидел? - ворчит он._

_\- Да, - отрезает Тор, - сидел бы и ждал, когда ты проснёшься._

_\- Но зачем?_

_\- Плохо мне без тебя._

_\- А мне плохо без книг, - ноет Локи, - ну Тор, ну что тебе стоит. Никто и не узнает._

_Поддавшись на уговоры, Тор выбирается из комнаты и, сжимая в руке записку с нужным названием, припускает в библиотеку. На какое только преступление не пойдёшь, чтобы порадовать мелкого, замученного лихорадкой. Что за бред вообще несут эти врачи, книги ещё никогда никому не вредили._

_Тор довольно улыбается, наблюдая как брат радостно ёрзает в кровати. Подтыкает ему подушки, чтобы тот сел повыше, и сам устраивается читать у Локи в ногах. В комнате воцаряется тишина, которую изредка нарушает шелест страниц._

_\- Тор._

_\- Чего?_

_\- Так бы и ждал всё лето что ли?_

_\- Всё лето ждал бы, - подтверждает Тор и добавляет, перевернув страницу, - что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду ждать тебя, Локи._

_И делает вид, что не замечает, как Локи уткнулся в книгу, пытаясь спрятать вдруг заалевшие от смущения щёки._

***

В йольские дни Тор не сидит без дела: помогает складывать костры, расчищает дороги от снега, катает бочки с сидром. Простая физическая работа здорово помогает отвлечься, вот только сон каждую ночь всё равно не идёт. В один из вечеров Вольштагг заявляет, что больше не может видеть эту кислую царскую рожу и тащит друга напиться. Тот поначалу машет на него рукой, но потом поддаётся на уговоры и честно пытается разделить всеобщее веселье. Немного выпивки никогда никому не вредило.

Далеко за полночь Тор, чуть пошатываясь, возвращается домой. Он почти доволен собой - Локи наверняка был бы рад, если бы узнал, что его брат не киснет каждую минуту в разлуке. Локи…

Запалив свечу, он не спешит отходить от окна и долго смотрит на низкое зимнее небо. Снежные тучи, рыжеватые от костров и городских огней, стелятся над городом, обнимая его тяжёлым ватным одеялом. Надо как-то учиться жить дальше, понимает Тор. Если Локи не хочет, чтобы его искали, нужно просто дать ему время. Впервые за несколько дней он почти сразу засыпает.

 

Но ненадолго.

\- Надо же, ты до сих пор об этом помнишь.

Он открывает глаза, в изумлении трёт их, и открывает снова. У окна стоит Локи и задумчиво водит пальцем туда-сюда сквозь пламя свечи. Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, Тор садится на кровати.

\- Я много всего помню, - говорит он.

Локи издаёт еле слышный смешок.

\- Даже не упрекнёшь меня в излишней сентиментальности? - спрашивает Тор.

\- Не упрекну. Это правда мило.

\- А ты вообще... вообще настоящий?

\- Что за вопросы. Иди и проверь.

 

Тор неуверенно встаёт. Босые ноги касаются ковра. Ощущения очень реальные, неужели это и правда не сон?

Подходит ближе и замирает в нескольких шагах. Локи, не мигая, смотрит на него. Одет он точно так же, как в ту проклятую ночь: подбитый мехом дорожный плащ, лёгкие доспехи, перчатки и сапоги для верховой езды. Тор делает ещё один шаг и осторожно касается брата ладонью.

Настоящий, только очень холодный и пахнет морозом. В тёмных волосах тают снежинки. Локи наконец улыбается, раскинув руки в приветственном жесте, и Тор бросается его обнимать. Острая пластина доспеха упирается в грудь, когда он, сдавив брата в объятиях, приподнимает его над полом.

\- Локи, но почему?.. Как?..

\- Знаешь, я очень устал с дороги, а остаток сил хотелось бы потратить не на разговоры.

 

Вывернувшись из объятий, Локи улыбается брату, и Тор улыбается ему в ответ. Медленно сняв перчатку, Локи тушит пальцами свечу, и комната проваливается в зимние сумерки.

***

Он раздевает Локи медленно, будто всё ещё боится развеять мираж. Отстёгивает плащ, распутывает завязки доспеха. Осторожно стягивает вторую перчатку, расстёгивает и роняет к ногам тяжёлый ремень. Оставшись в одних только штанах и рубашке, Локи вдруг усмехается:

\- До утра будешь так возиться?

Тор не успевает ничего ответить, потому что в Локи впивается в него поцелуем.

\- У тебя яблочный вкус, - шепчет он горячо, - хороший был урожай в этом году?

И тихо охает, когда брат подхватывает его на руки.

 

Укладывая Локи в свою постель, Тор стягивает с них обоих последнюю одежду. Ноги у Локи ледяные, и весь он будто бы похудел ещё больше, да ещё добавилось каких-то новых шрамов. Хочется поцеловать каждый из них. Тор накрывает брата собой в надежде и желании отогреть, заласкать, залюбить до ускоренного пульса. И Локи постепенно оттаивает в его объятиях, подаётся навстречу, дышит.

Эта ночь не похожа на их предыдущие, в ней нет задора, пыла, или страсти. Только острое желание вплавиться друг другу под кожу, наконец снова оказаться вместе, стереть границу, что пролегла за этот долгий год. Снег за окном валит сплошной стеной.

 

Подтыкая Локи одеяло перед сном, Тор устраивается рядом и ещё долго гладит его по спине.

\- Где же ты был? - не удерживается он от вопроса.

\- К Йольскому коту в гости ходил, - вдруг сверкает глазами Локи.

\- А если серьёзно?

\- Если серьёзно, то потом расскажу.

\- А ты будешь рядом, когда я проснусь? - Тор вдруг вспоминает тот самый разговор из детства. Знал бы он тогда, чего по-настоящему стоит бояться...

\- Буду, - сонно отвечает Локи, - спи.

Локи и сам как кот, думает Тор перед сном. Ходит, где вздумается, и возвращается, когда хочет этого сам. И это главное.

 

Утренний воздух последнего йольского утра полон звона, звуков, песен и ветра.

Проснувшись, Тор долго не хочет открывать глаза. Шарит рукой рядом и успокаивается, только когда пальцы касаются рассыпанных по подушке волос.

\- Я всегда буду ждать тебя, - тихо шепчет он, целуя спящего Локи в плечо, - всегда.


End file.
